St Titans High School for the Gifted
by Pochee
Summary: Titans, GO! ...to school? It's that time of year again, and St. Titans Private High School is sending out applications to a few new, gifted students. This story will have Ocs and is currently ACCEPTING "applications". More details inside, and warning: this is not a superhero story. It's a "slice of life" kind of story. But it is a High School AU, so there'll be drama and hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I really wanted to make an AU High school Teen Titans story. So, I am! This story will feature non-superhero teen titans and your creative ocs! I want the story to revolve around your ocs, so when you filll out the form be as detailed as possible!

* * *

I also need to lay down some ground rules and let you know what I need.

First of all, no Mary Sues or Gary Jones. Please, please, please, be creative! Yes, this is a high school story, but high school is full of unique students.

Secondly, one oc entry per person. If you send me more than one, neither will be picked. UNLESS, you make twins. If that's the case, you may have a chance of both being picked or just one.

Also, you have to submit an oc in via PM. Don't leave it in the reviews, because that's where it will be left. I won't read it and it won't be chosen.

Now, I need at least 10 students. 5 girls and 5 guys would be nice, but if that doesn't work out it's okay. I need one mean, snobby teen. I also need one oc that's into computers and is a bit of a prick.

* * *

So, quick list for those of you who don't bother to read any of that:

**- This story will star your ocs**

**- No Mary Sues**

**- Must submit oc via PM**

**- If you forget something, PM me**

**- I need 5 girls**

**- I need 5 boys**

**- I need one snob**

**- I need one computer prick**

All the information that you'll need (to help fill out you forms) and more are in chapter 2! The oc form is in chapter 3, so feel free to head on over there!


	2. Chapter 2

**The information below will help you fill out the oc forms that are located in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Here's a list of cannon students:**

Name: Richard Grayson (Robin), Age: 17, Grade: 11th

Name: Starfire, Age: 17, Grade: 11th

Name: Victor Stone (Cyborg), Age: 18, Grade: 12th

Name: Rachel Roth (Raven), Age: 17, Grade: 12th

Name: Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Age: 17, Grade: 11th

Name: Jinx, Age: 17, Grade: 12th

Name: Tara Markov (Terra), Age: 18, Grade: 12th

Name: Kitten Walker (Kitten), Age: 17, Grade: 11th

Name: Mikron O'Jeneus (Gizmo), Age: 16, Grade: 10th

Name: Blackfire, Age: 18, Grade: 12th

Name: Garth (Aqualad), Age: 17, Grade: 11th

Name: Roy Harper (Speedy), Age: 16, Grade: 11th

Name: Karen Beecher (Bumblebee), Age: 18, Grade: 12th

Name: Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar (Red Star), Age: 18,Grade: 12th

Name: Kole Weathers (Kole), Age: 16, Grade: 10th

Name: Antonia Monetti (Argent), Age: 16, Grade: 10th

Name: Isiah Crockett (Hot Spot), Age: 16, Grade: 11th

Name: Wally West (Kid Flash), Age: 17, Grade: 12th

**List of elective classes:**

Business

Child Development

Computer Art & Design

Drama

Debate

French

General Art

Gym

Japanese

Journalism

Photography

Psychology

Spanish

**List of extra curricular activities:**

Art Club

Band

Baseball Team

Basketball Team

Cooking Club

Dance Club

Fashion Club

Football Team

Science Club

Soccer Team

Swimming Team

Volleyball Team


	3. Chapter 3

**Please fill out the form as detailed as possible. You can PM them to me, or submit them through a review. If you have any question, feel free to PM me!**

* * *

***Oc Form***

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):** Please include a name that could be used as a superhero name

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

***Physical Appearance***

**Eye Color:**

**Glasses or contacts?**

**Hair color length and style:**

**Weight and height:**

**Type of body (build):**

**Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):**

**Shape of face:**

**Distinguishing marks**: Dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc

***Favorites***

**Color:**

**Music:**

**Class(es):**

**Food:**

**Style of Clothing:**

**Mode of Transportation:** How do they get around?

**Hobbies:**

***Personality***

**The questions are to help you if you get stuck, but by no means do you have to answer them in order - or at all**

Are they a daredevil or cautious? Do they act the same alone as when with someone? When are they most at ease? When are they most ill at ease? Optimist or pessimist? Introvert or extrovert? How do they relate to others? How are they perceived by strangers?

**Habits/Mannerisms:**

**Greatest Strength (about their personality):**

**Greatest Weakness (about their personality):**

**Biggest Vulnerability: **What really pisses them off?

***Background***

**Hometown:**

**Where did you live before attending St. Titans:**

**History/Childhood:**

**Family:**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Siblings:**

**Other extended family:**

*School Related*

**Are they excited to be transferring to St. Titans:**

**Attitude about school:** Do they like it? Do they take it seriously? What grades do they normally get?

**Elective Classes:** Only 4, no more, no less

**Extra Curricular Activities (clubs or teams):** Maximum 3

**Extremely skilled at:**

**Extremely unskilled at:**

**Special Talents:**

**Goals (in life or school related):**

**Short term:**

**Long term:**

**How do they plan to accomplish them:**

**Drives and motives:**

***Social Life***

**Friends:** Pick no more than four cannon characters and please explain why you'll friends

**How do they treat their friends:**

**Are they open to having ocs as friends:**

**Enemies:** Pick no more than three cannon characters and please explain why you'll be enemies

**How do they act around their enemies:**

**Crushes:** Pick no more than three cannon character and please explain what it is you like about that character

**How do they act around their crush(es):**

**Are you open to having a relationship with an oc: **Be honest, it's okay to say no :)

**Darkest secret:**

**What if someone find out:**

**Anything else?**

* * *

**I know, it's long, but the story really is just about your ocs, so I need a lot of information on them**.

**Also, this is my second SYOC story. Seeing how I started this one after the other one, my first SYOC story will have priority. But by no means does that mean this story will never get updates. They'll just be a little slower than your average update.**

**I'll stop taking ocs when all the spots are fill. Spots aren't given to the ocs that are entered the fastest, so take your time!**


End file.
